This partnership will examine quality improvement activities among family child care providers (FCCP) in the context of California's Race to the Top Early Learning Challenge (RTT-ELC). Through a combination of survey and in-depth qualitative methods, the project will compare providers' experiences in two regions operating with different Quality Rating and Improvement Systems. Specifically, the study will explore the conditions under which FCCP adopt and sustain changes in their daily routine activities caring for children.